


We Don't Need No Piece Of Paper From The City Hall

by leiascully



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: The end of an era.  The start of something new.  Something borrowed and something blue.  It's not exactly a traditional wedding, but it works.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	We Don't Need No Piece Of Paper From The City Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post-"The Long Goodbye Job"  
> A/N: Title from "My Old Man" by Joni Mitchell.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe," Sophie said. She knew what she was asking. Eliot could see it in her soft eyes, the curve of her wistful smile.

"'Til my dying day," Eliot swore. 

"You know, Eliot, I'd say call if you need anything, but you never..." Nate paused. "Never need anything."

Eliot glanced at Hardison and Parker. "Yeah, I did," he said. "And thanks to you, I don't have to search anymore."

Nate nodded. He took Sophie's hand and they walked out into the Portland night. The other three watched them go. Eliot came back to lean on the bar next to Parker. 

"End of an era," he said. 

"End of something," Hardison said. "Start of something new. We got something borrowed. I think we can dig up something blue." He looped his arm around Parker. "Funny thing is, I always thought I'd be wearing a tux on my wedding day, if I ever got married, which I never thought I would."

"Wedding day?" Eliot said. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lifted his glass to his lips, trying to drown his grin.

"Oh, sure, definitely," Hardison said. "You're always going around pledging yourself to people until death do you part."

"First of all, that's not what I said," Eliot told him. "Second of all, yeah, I kinda do. Got a pretty high mortality rate in my profession."

"I never thought I'd get married at all," Parker said. She patted Eliot's hand. "So I'm not mad. Can we go somewhere snowy for our honeymoon? I didn't get my white Christmas this year. I mean, I like my presents, but I want snow."

"I would say yes, but there's that part where we didn't get married," Eliot told her. He couldn't contain his smirk anymore. 

"No, I think we did," Parker said. "I don't know a lot about weddings, except for tv and that one we ran for the mob lady, but that sounded like what they say. I mean" - she put on a gruff voice - "'til my dying day'? That's basically word for word." 

"Listen," Eliot said, "whatever I may or may not have pledged, a wedding can't happen unless both parties agree. All the parties, I guess, in this situation."

"It's not like it could be official anyway," Hardison said. "We're a little more enlightened than we used to be in this country, but I don't think we've unlocked multi-marriage mode yet."

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what you mean to me," Eliot said, reaching around Parker for Hardison's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed Hardison's knuckles, then picked up Parker's hand and did the same. "And what I said to Nate - I meant it. Fine. You and you and me, 'til death do us part." 

"In sickness and in health," Hardison said.

"For richer," Parker said. "Do I have to say the other part? Seems like bad luck." 

"To love and to cherish," Eliot said slowly and softly, clasping both their hands in both of his. 

"Forever," Parker said, her eyes sparkling.

"Forever and ever," Hardison vowed. 

"Amen," Eliot said.

"Now what?" Parker said. "Now we kiss? And we're married?"

"Now we kiss," Hardison agreed, grinning. "And toast to our happiness, and make love until we fall asleep in a big happy heap. The rest of it might not exactly be traditional, but I think that part is."

"Hey, when it works, it works," Eliot told him. 

"And then?" Parker asked. "Happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after," Eliot promised. "When we wake up, we can start looking for your snow."

"Oh, I've got that covered," Parker said. "I've got a cabin in the Alps."

"A little relaxing in Switzerland," Hardison said. "New Year's in Paris. Take a little time off together before we launch Leverage International. Pick up some jewelry." He glanced at Parker. "Legitimately buy some jewelry."

"You're not getting me to jump off of anything," Eliot said. 

"Purely recreational," Hardison said, crossing his heart with one finger. "I think the two of us can convince her there are other worthy activities to be enjoyed."

Parker leaned forward and kissed them both lingeringly. "I was promised a big happy heap and I'm feeling a little sad about other people and I'd like to just feel glad about us."

"Wait, wait," Eliot said, slipping out of their embrace. He slid around and reached into the fridge under the bar and brought out a bottle of champagne. He set it on the bar and picked up three flutes. 

"You had champagne ready?" Hardison said. "This wasn't some snap decision, huh."

Eliot glanced up at them. "I know better than to let go of a good thing." He peeled away the foil and uncorked the bottle. Champagne fizzed into the flutes. He nudged two across the bar and lifted the last one. "To us."

"To us," Hardison said. "But you owe me a party for our anniversary. I want to look good for my man. And my girl."

"I love you," Parker said simply, and clinked her glass against theirs. They drank, gazing at each other, with coordinating big goofy grins.

"Bed?" Parker said in a cheery voice, when she'd drained her glass.

Eliot and Hardison looked at each other. "Bed," they agreed in one voice. Hardison picked up Parker. Eliot brought the champagne. 

Yeah, this was definitely happily ever after.


End file.
